A Wolf in Mario's Clothing
by C. Mechayoshi
Summary: Based off of Paper Mario: TTYD. Doopliss steals Mario's identity and has some fun. He's gonna be one 'Super' Mario...(Previously named 'A Freak in Mario's Clothing')
1. Chapter 1

**A Freak in Mario's Clothing**

 **Created: 1/24/16**

 **Summary: Based off of Paper Mario: TTYD. Doopliss steals Mario's identity and has some fun. He's gonna be one 'Super' Mario...**

 **Disclaimer: Please, I wish I owned something as good as Paper Mario but I don't. Oh well...**

* * *

The deed was done. Doopliss has duped them all. All of Mario's partners were convinced that he was defeated and that their job was done for the chapter. The real Mario was just a shadow now. _What could he do?_

He silently returned with them from the Creepy Steeple, wanting to stay in character for now. As they approached the city gates-

"Wow, that was umm, easy," Koops spoke up.

"Too easy. I want a real fight sometimes," the young Yoshi, 'Hotdog' added.

"Okay guys, eventually we need to like, get out of this creepy place," Goombella said.

She was kind of the lead spokesperson since she had been with Mario the longest and since Mario didn't talk. Or at least he usually doesn't...

"Leave? Now? The party is just starting, slick," 'Mario' said...Wait what?!

Everyone gasped and looked at Mario like he was a freak. Well, he was, but they didn't know that.

"I mean uh, whoo hoo! It's-a me! Oh, forget this!"

He was already tired of staying in character. He was Super Mario and he was gonna have a 'super' time.

"Mario you sure are chatty all of a sudden," Goombella said, being the first to get over the shock. Of course 'Mario' had only said two sentences but by Mario standards that was equivalent to quoting the _Odyssey_.

"You alright, Gonzales?" Hotdog chipped in.

"Yeah that's umm, kind of weird.." Koops timidly said. Madame Flurrie stepped forward.

"Oh, my sweet beautiful handsome dear-"

"Like, get on with it!" Goombella jealously interrupted. This could get nasty.

"Excuse me then! Anyway dear, I enjoyed your quiet dignity and your strength of-"

Goombella interrupted again with fake snoring noises. Flurrie got furious.

"I LIKED YOU WHEN YOU WERE QUIET!" she screamed.

"But m'lady," Fake Mario started, " If I had quiet dignity I couldn't do this-"

He suddenly starting break dancing as Hip-Hop music played coming from nowhere. He did that 'Floor Glide' thing and stopped striking a 'bedroom' pose. Despite how uncalled for the performance was, the gang enjoyed it. Especially the girls.

"That was rocking!" Hotdog cheered.

"Mario, like have you always been able to do that?" Goombella said charmed.

"Mario, please teach me that. My folks would be so surprised if I was suddenly 'hip'," Koops added.

Flurrie said nothing but was fanning herself. Obviously she enjoyed the show.

"I'll do all that and more but first, lets say meet the Mayor slicks?" Fake Mario confidentially said. He also took his cap and turned it backwards. This new Mario was 'hip'.

"Sounds good to me," they unanimously agreed.

Doopliss' charm had worked. Mario's friends knew something was off but they were enjoying his new personality too much to care for now. Soon they were in the Mayors building.

 **To be continued...**

 **Author note: It had been a while since I've actually played this level so I decided to no even try to follow the game exactly. Also I flipped flopped between how in-character I wanted everyone to be. I think parody/humor stories are funniest when you do a bit of both so that's what I went for here. I hope I pulled it off. Feel free to critique!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Paper Mario. Believe me, I checked!**

* * *

Mayor Dour hung his head down in the seriousness of the town's situation, but mostly because of his headache. The residents had been transformed into pigs, including the town's pharmacist. Only Mario and his friends would be able to save them. Of course if they failed that slaughter house idea wasn't looking so bad all of a sudden. The only problem with that was who he would sell the meat to. No one would legitimately buy meat from a place like Twilight Town. Though there was always that black market and Rogueport and-

His thoughts were interrupted by Mario barging through the door. His general disposition was different from before. His eyes where dilated, his movements uncanny, and worse of all, his hat was backwards. He sat on the mayors table as his friends came in, all in a really good mood.

"Mario? Have you delivered us from the evil that-"

"Sure grampa-senpai!" Fake Mario said.

"Oh, you like anime too?" Koops blurted out, now extremely comfortable with the new Mario.

"Uh, you mean that Japanese stuff with the tentacles? Sure, slick. Anyways, the town is fine. See? Go out side, no pigs!"

"Is it really true?"

"Yeah, we knocked that shadow freak's block off thanks to Gonzales. It's over!" Hotdog replied.

"Wonderful," the mayor said standing up. He didn't mind the fact that Mario's butt was on his rare office desk made of ancient plywood (or at least that what the shady merchant in Rogueport told him). His town was normal and he could forget about that slaughterhouse idea.

"This calls for a celebration! A party of sorts!" the Mayor chanted.

"Did someone say PARTY?" Fake Mario asked getting off of the table.

"You know, normally like, I would be against this but with the way Mario's been acting, I'm willing to go along with anything he says." Goombella said looking at 'Mario' dreamily.

"Oh, and please do that dance again that you did for me, my dear," Flurrie added. Goombella shot her a death glance.

"Honey, like, that dance was for ME!"

"Girls, girls. You and both see my party side soon enough. Hey, gramps? Why don't you let me set up the rave?" Fake Mario said with a smirk.

"Rave? What is that?" Mayor Dour questioned.

"Oh oh, it's just a new fancy way of saying 'party time with friends'," Fake Mario assured him.

"Ah yes. In my day we called that a 'blowout'"

Hotdog snickered. Everyone else was too mature for that, even Doopliss/Mario.

"What's wrong with you dear boy? What was your name again?"

"It's Hotdog."

"Ah, back in my day we called those 'tubes of meat'"

Hotdog laughed out loud now.

"Umm, guys I'm getting uncomfortable now.." Koops said, staying what everyone except the mayor and Hotdog was thinking.

"Hey-ho! Let's go! Like I said, I'll have it all taken care of," 'Mario' said as he left.

His partners followed. Looks like their adventure was taking a fun new turn...

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author note: I realize that I might not be the first person to call the Yoshi partner 'Hotdog' but I couldn't resist. Its a cute name. The next chapter will be fun. Feel free to critique!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 **Disclaimer: Paper Mario is owned by Nintendo, not me. I'll still never get over that!**

 **Warning: Mild alcohol references, mild tone shift**

* * *

'Mario' had somehow made all of the party arrangements in a matter of minutes. He sent his partners off to the Twilight item shop to pick up some strange items.

"A pizza? Some party hats? What is this last one?" Hotdog inquired as he read off the list.

Flurrie took a closer look at the list and blushed.

"Oh my, uh…"

"What? Like, you can't see the words grandma?" Goombella laughed. After she looked at the list she stopped, dumbfounded...

"Guys, what's going on? What does it say?" Koops asked.

"Yeah tell me. I've never seen that word before." Hotdog said impatiently.

Koops finally glanced at the page.

"Booze?! So...alcohol?!" he blurted out.

"But doesn't Mario realize that we have underage members?" Goombella asked. "Well, Hotdog is at least. Koops, you're like, 21 right?"

"Y-yeah? But I've…" Koops stopped speaking before he revealed something embarrassing.

"I know I don't need to ask you, Flurrie, because you're ancient."

"Whatever, dear. With my age comes wisdom and beauty," Flurrie replied with her nose in the air.

"So, are we gonna get this uh, 'stuff' or not?" Hotdog asked impatiently, the delicacy of the situation lost to him.

"Absolutely not! Well I mean like, technically we could but…" Goombella trailed off as they had reached the shop door.

Everyone hesitated to go inside.

"One of us should be a doll, and go in alone. It'll look strange if we come in as a group trying to buy such beverages with a minor with us," Flurrie spoke up. Goombella rolled her eyes.

"That's like…..actually that makes sense," she realized.

"So who will go then? I want to get to the PARTY!" Hotdog complained.

"Koops!" Goombella shouted. Koops shuddered.

"Me? Do look like the party drinking type?" he said trembling.

"No that's why you should do it. No offense but like, you are innocent and all."

"Well...wait, what?"

"I mean, I'm a college student so of course I would be suspicious. Flurrie might seem like an old alcoholic. Hotdog is...well...he was born yesterday so he's too immature to even pretend to be an adult."

"I...I still don't know..."

Hotdog and Flurrie understandably didn't appreciate her curt but accurate analysis of the situation. Koops wasn't bulging. They continued to stand outside of the door, unable to make a decision...

* * *

Just then 'Mario' walked by. He was holding something that wasn't the "Mailbox SP" device he was supposed to have. It was smartphone, despite the fact that it's 2004. Also a bluetooth headset was in his ear.

"Talk to ya later, my slick babe!" he hung up and saw the gang.

"Yo, what's the holdup slicks? My list giving you some issues?" he greeted.

"Umm, you have like-" Goombella didn't want to say the word-"slightly 'inappropriate content' on it and we were just deliberating-"

"What? You mean the pizza? What's wrong with that? You vegan or somethin, slick?" 'Mario' asked.

"No no like, not that."

 _(Goombella tired to be vegan once, to fit in with some of her colleagues. It didn't work out though and she relapsed, eating a roast turkey whole while at a College party. It was embarrassing but the turkey was delicious at least. )_

"Oh so you're one of those anti-party hat people. I see now, slick."

"It's that 'booze' stuff," Hotdog said, rolling his eyes. As far as he was concerned, the adults were worrying over something silly.

"Oh you mean that? Hey, it ain't a rave without it!"

"Rave?" Goombella questioned.

"You know, short for 'Rivotril Alcohol Vaping Ecstacy'? I mean wait..." 'Mario' chucked nervously.

"Like, that's worse!" Goombella screamed, knowing exactly what those were.

"Just kidding! Whatever slicks, just get what's on the list."

"Then why don't you get it Mario?" Koops asked. That sounded like a better plan to him than what Goombella had came up with earlier.

"Well uh, about that...I forgot my i.d. Why don't you all just go in?"

"But-" Goombella started.

"That's an order, slicks. Now I'll be waiting in the center of town. Later!" 'Mario' said while coolly walking away and texting on his smartphone. Goombella, Koops, and Flurrie looked at each other worryingly. Hotdog silently cheered, maybe he could see what this rave stuff was about.

* * *

"Well?" Koops started.

"It is Mario after all and maybe we could loosen up a bit? You know, have a good time," Flurrie added.

"I guess so...we did finish this chapter ahead of schedule and all and we are adults- mostly," Goombella said.

"So let's do something, PLEASE," Hotdog complained.

"Okay okay, sheesh. We'll walk in but Hotdog will stay near the door," Goombella said, starting to feel like a babysitter.

"Oh uh, can I stay with him?" Koops asked.

"Uhg, fine."

"Oh and I would like to visit the powder room, please," Flurrie added.

"Okay, like, just do whatever!" Goombella replied, now with a slight headache. Maybe she would need a drink after all.

They stepped in…

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author note: I hope this chapter turned out alright. I wanted to do a slightly more mature tone shift. That's also why I upped the rating to "T". I made Mario's partners be extremely modest about alcohol because I figured that in Mario's family friendly world it would be one of those things that adults would enjoy but not necessarily glorify. It could also be yet another indicator that something is wrong with 'Mario'. Peace out!**

 **P.S. Also, yes. I know smartphones did exist in 2004 but back then they were only for nerds. Okay, I'm kidding. Sort of...Lastly, no offense to any vegans! Peace out! For real.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Freak In Mario's Clothing.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Created: 5/21/16**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothin!**

 **Author note: Sorry for neglecting this story so much. I guess I'm not made out the be one of those authors with like five active stories at once, so sorry again. This will be short, but enjoy!**

* * *

Tending the bar was tall Koopa man, facial expression hidden by thick glasses. He polished some glasses briskly but effectively. The bar was nearly empty and unusually quiet, making Goombella more nervous than she had been giving her first college thesis. She shallowed hard cautiously approached the bartender. Only for Mario, she said to herself.

"Like, excuse me sir?"

"Hmm, missy?" The bartender responded with a smirk.

"I need umm," Goombella glanced at the list again, "Five cases?"

"Of what exactly dear?" He suddenly glanced at a person that was behind her.

"You know, like the stuff. Hey, what are you looking at?"

"Excuse me, aren't you a little young to be here?"

"Huh?-"

"No, your friend behind you there..."

Goombella turned around to see Hotdog behind her, grinning away.

"Why aren't you at the door? Where is Koops?"

"S-sorry, I got a text message and I looked away and he snuck away and.." Koops cut the sentence short in his typical way as he approached the bar.

"Like, ugh!"

"What did I miss, dear?" Flurrie asked, exiting the bathroom that was conveniently near the bar.

"I guess the gangs all here, ha ha.." Koops said.

"That was NOT part of the plan though!"

"Ah hem-" Everyone turned their attention to the bartender. "No minors, no exceptions. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. All of you," the bartender said simply.

"Aww, what?" Hotdog complained, "And just how do you know I'm so young? Yoshi's age gracefully and that's uh...racist! Or ageist!"

"Well, you can stay. And face death! Security!" the bartender called.

Masked men in black suits hopped over the counter and surrounded the gang.

"You all where just hiding behind the counter the whole time?"

"Yes." The bartender took off his glasses. He eyes were cold and shifty. "Take em out boys..."

The guards pulled out their weapons.

"Whoa! A-are those real gu- Yow!" Koops was randomly tased. He dropped to the floor.

"My heavens!" Flurrie gasped.

"Dude! Like, we'll cooperate!" Goombella pleaded.

"You people are crazy!" Hotdog said, making a run for the door.

One guard shot and missed. Flurrie blew wind at the guards making their masks fly off and revealing-

"Ahhhh! You have no faces?!" Goombella screamed. The bartender laughed and the faceless guards took aim again.

"Your underaged friend might have gotten away but you three aren't going anywhere."

"We don't want trouble. We're with Mario," Goombella said wearily.

"Ugh," Koops groaned.

"Bad time to wake up my dear. We might have meet our doom," Flurrie said checking her nails.

"Aww. I did to want to gameover like this. Wait-" Koops pulled out his cellphone. "One selfie with my friends? For good times?"

The bartender shrugged."Whatever you kids are into these days. Go ahead."

Koops turned his phone backwards and aimed it at himself, Goombella and Flurrie.

"Umm, Koops?" Goombella questioned.

"Oh, my front facing camera doesn't work so I take selfies like this-"

* **Flash** *

"Aaaaaaaaooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!"

The guards made an awful inhuman sound. Suddenly smoke and the smell of burning...chemicals filled the room. The faceless guards seemed in melt into their suits. The bartender cursed and retreated for a back room.

"RUN FOR IT!" Goombella commanded. They ran to the exit and rushed through the door. Right outside the entrance was a red sports car with Hotdog driving.

"You guys didn't think I'd leave you? Hop in!"

"But-" Goombella started to ask as Koops and Flurrie immediately jumped in. She realized she had no other choice. The car sped off way over the speed limit.

...

"Say Hotdog?" Koops spoke up. "Where did you learn to drive?"

"Mariokart, why?"

Goombella, Koops, and Flurrie immediately put on their seat belts. This was one messed up day.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **The shadow of Mario lay defeated in the Steeple.**

"Momma-mia, my head. Where-a am I? The Overthere?"

"Nope. Awwk!" someone or something responded.

"Who is it?"

"Who is it? Awwk!"

"Huh?"

"Awwk! Loser! Awwk!" Whistling noises were made.

"Am-a losing my mind. Is-a this parrot?"

"And a handsome one at that- Awwk!"

Mario stood up. It was dark and he felt like he'd been hit by a hundred Banzai Bills. He looked toward the only light source, a large glass window with a perpetual eerie moonlight shining through. Mario walked towards it, though he didn't knew why. He stood in the middle of the light and stared at the moon and instantaneously all of the previous events came back.

He had beaten Doopliss and yet something went wrong. Why was he still here? Where were his friends? Then for the first time, Mario noticed himself.

He was a shadow. The same shadow he had defeated.

"Awwk! Master got you good. Awwk!"

Mario didn't respond as he approached the bird cage and put the cover over it. He unhooked it from its stand and tucked it under his arm, taking it with him. He was going to get his body back, no matter what it took. Even if he'd have too...

...talk.

* * *

 **Later**...

"Hey no biggie. You tried, slicks!" Fake Mario assured them.

"So you're not mad?" Goombella asked.

"Uh no..." Fake Mario looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Really... Cause we sure are! Koops, show him what they did to you."

Koops pulled up his sweatshirt, revealing a large burn on his chest area.

"Ooh boy. The kid needs to work on those abs," Fake Mario remarked.

"Umm, I meant the burn. They like, attacked us!"

"Well why didn't you say you had battles? Quick, give me all the experience you've earned!"

Everyone looked at Fake Mario dumbstruck.

"Mario, Gonzales, whatever- Look, I'm all for acting like a complete nut job, but this a bit serious ain't it?! This party stuff, the drinks, the sending us into a sadistic bar, the stolen car? Okay, that last one was my fault, but still- Enough is enough, eh Gonzales?" Hotdog said.

Everyone now stared at Hotdog dumbstruck.

"What? Y'all are whack!" Hotdog pulled out a random stick of bubble gum and chewed it defiantly.

"Now that's the Hotdog I know. But seriously he's right, Mario," Goombella approached 'Mario' pleadingly. "Like, we need to call it quits."

Fake Mario put on sunglasses and laughed. "Deal with it, slicks! Ha ha ha."

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Wolf In Mario's Clothing.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Created: 2/22/17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothin!**

 **Author note: I'm changing the title to make the "wolf in sheep's clothing" reference more obvious. Previous chapters will be unedited however.**

 **Also, I'm going to try to make this silly again. Since I'm obviously changing the story line (because in the game the partners didn't find out about the identity crisis until the end) and changing some sequence events in general. Remember this is a T rated story. Some jokes will be rude-ish.**

* * *

"Huddle up, and that's an order!" Hotdog screamed.

"Umm, you aren't the leader," Goombella said, "Mario is, well OUR Mario is..."

"What do you think happened?" Koops asked, suspiciously looking out of the window.

After getting the shock of their lives, the partners departed to a villagers home to plan things out. They bribed the owner of course with what else? A ride in Hotdog's sports car!

"My dear has simply gone mad!" Flurrie shouted, putting her hand to her head dramatically as well.

Goombella tapped on the table to get everyone's attention. "Okay like seriously though. This didn't happen until we fought-"

"That scary sheet person!"

"Uh, yeah, Hotdog. Doopliss that is. I say to get to the bottom of this we need to head back to the Creepy Steeple, and without Mario!"

Everyone gasped.

* * *

"Ugh, being Mario kind of sucks!" Fake Mario said to someone on the phone. "Yeah, I can't even throw a party down here. No clubs, no fun, no booze! I'd end the chapter and try to impersonate this loser else were if not for the fact that I forgot where the Crystal Star is...Yes I have one, somewhere...well Grodus can kiss my-"

Fake Mario bumped into someone hanging up in the process.

"I'm on the phone uh, Mario!" A purple ugly old woman screeched. Behind her was an less ugly but more 'curvy' accomplice and lastly a hot chick! Wait, why be vague? The Shadow Sirens!

"Destroy him now! We've seen your Facebook pictures and we know what you look like," Beldam pointed at 'Mario' accusingly. "-Marilyn, give me my phone!"

The larger sister handed it over. Bedlam screamed again.

"Ahhhg! Vivian! I TOLD you to download more ram on this phone! Why didn't you?!"

"B-but," Vivian stammered, "T-that's not possible-"

"Ugh! I'm gonna blow up Mario AND you for being so stupid!"

"Excuse me ladies?" Fake Mario interrupted. "I uh, know you hate this Mario guy but just between you and me- I ain't him! I'm Doopliss, were were just talking."

"Doopliss? You mean my Mac Daddy White Sheet?"

Fake Mario shuttered at "affectionate" name Beldam came up with.

"Well, nice try idiot Mario. This young thang's vision ain't what it use to be but this is totally you wearing that too small bathing suit on Koopa beach!" She showed the offending picture to Fake Mario. He threw up little, that bathing suit did NOT fit well!

"Listen ladies I uh...look!" Fake Mario tried to turn back to normal but it wasn't working. He was too drunk to work his duplication powers! "I think I hate being Mario right now!" He turned and ran for his life. The Sirens didn't bother to give chase.

"Ahhhg. Vivian, I don't know how this is your fault but I'm going to make it yours!"

"Gah!" Marilyn agreed.

"But I couldn't have done anything!"

"Of course you could have, you ditz. Now give me the Superbombomb. I want to be a terrorist for some reason."

"You have the bomb. You said I'd mess it up so you kelp it yourself."

"Uh no. Do I look like a terrorist? Why would I have the bomb!?"

"But-"

"Enough! We're ditching you until you find it. Come on, Marlyn!"

"Guh!" She responded and they walked away, leaving Vivian in tears...

* * *

Mario waddled through the darkness, birdcage in hand, dangerously low on HP.

"Momma-mia, things sure are tough when you don't have your friends," Mario said quietly.

"Squawk! With friends like these...squawk!"

Mario ignored the comment as his eyes lit up. He'd finally reached the town entrance. He entered the city gates. So familiar yet difference. He need to get to the mayor right away but- what was that? Someone crying?

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Wolf in Mario's Clothing**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Completed: 3/13/17**

 **Disclaimer: Mario and Co. belong to Nintendo, "Danger Zone" to Kenny Loggins, "Under Pressure" to Queen.**

 **Author note: Remember this changes the story of Chapter 4 slightly.**

* * *

 **Ding!**

 **Ding!**

 **Ding!**

The reverberation shook the walls, and the those hearing it to their very core. After three rings, silence.

For a movement Mario's partners stood frozen in disbelief.

"Was...was that the-!" Goombella started.

"The BELL!" Hotdog and Koops shouted in unison.

"Mario's antics totally made me forget about the piggy problem," Goombella said. "You don't think-"

"Oink, oink, oink," a pig standing next to Koopa said in protest. Koops looked horrified.

"W-wait, wasn't Madam Flurrie just right-"

"Ohmigosh they got Flurrie!" Gooombella screamed.

"Why is this bell ringing again anyway?!" Koops asked in hysterics. "We need Mario!"

"But Mario is a nut job right now," Hotdog said. "Who else are we gonna call? Luigi?"

"Who?" Goombella and Koops asked.

"Oh I don't know. Actually I don't know how I've even heard of him before. Forget I said that!"

 **CRASH**!

A sports car crashed through the front wall with a pig in the drivers seat. It oinked in a panic.

"Ah! The guy I traded the car to!" Hotdog shouted.

"Ohmigosh ohmigosh we might be the last ones left!"

* * *

Doopliss rung the bell furiously. This was the only way out now. Forget the games, forget the madness, just transform everyone around and get out!

He had sped away to his abode right after the Shadow Siren run in and was in his rightful place but not in his rightful body.

"Crap. I'm still this loser Mario slick and- wait! Who took my bird?!"

* * *

"Hello?" Mario greeted the crying figure.

The person sniffled and looked up to Mario. It was Vivian of the Shadow Sirens. Mario knew full and well who she was but he saw no hint of recognition in her face.

"W-who are you?" Vivian asked cautiously.

"It's-a me, I mean uh, could-a you help me out?"

"It's-a me, Mario! Squawk! " the bird tattled.

"Umm, well there goes-a my disguise," Mario shrugged.

"Mario? But we just met!"

"Oh...really? Where'd I go?"

"You called yourself Doopliss and then...wait...that wasn't you was it? Doopliss stole your body!"

Mario nodded, he knew Vivian was sharp but he was still surprised how quickly she put it all together. Vivian was taken back at the realization.

"Umm, I think I'm supposed I destroy you but...why should I? My sisters treat me like dirt and you and your friends don't really deserve this..."

"Hey-a why don't you join us-"

"-And together rule the world! Squawk!" the bird interrupted.

"No," Mario said as he put the cover back on the bird cage. "If-a you don't want to be evil. You don't have to!"

"You mean, I can change sides? Just like that?"

"Sure, why not?"

Vivian thought for a moment. "Okay. I don't want to be evil anymore. I've always dreamed of being a hero anyway. Can I join your team?"

"Sure. By the way, Doopliss stole my friends when he stole my body so we'll have to find them and that-a kind of sucks!"

"Fine by me. By the way, my sister planted a bomb in this town that we lost and I have to find, so that kind of sucks too."

"We're-a gonna make a great team!" Mario said. Vivian laughed and blushed but then-

 **Ding!**

 **Ding!**

 **Ding!**

Mario knew exactly what that meant...

* * *

"Eww, gross Flurrie! Can you even understand me?" Hotdog fussed. He was in charge of "keeping the pig" as the team trek back to Creepy Steeple. Flurrie in her pig form was unfortunately just as sassy as ever and had kicked mud in a Hotdogs face twice already.

"Stop complaining, gosh!" Goombella said. "We just have to head back and shut up this bell once and for all."

"How are we going to do this again?" Koops asked.

"I...haven't thought if anything yet. But the bell can't ring itself so if we're there we might find the assailant."

"Wait, we want to find him?!"

"Yes! It's a one way path so we're guaranteed to intercept, gosh you stop complaining too!"

The stress of being the "leader" was getting to Goombella and she was definitely respecting Mario more for the role he normally played. The path to Creepy Steeple was dark and cold, but they were almost there.

"Oink oink oink!" Flurrie said, disturbed by something ahead.

"What now?" Hotdog grumbled.

"Amazy Dayzee!" Koops shouted, pointing ahead. The gang couldn't out maneuver it to avoid confrontation.

The titular flower stood and proudly showed off its glistening golden pedals, dark leather jacket, 'bishie sparkle' and... 80's sunglasses?

" _Revvin' up your engine._

 _Listen to her howlin' roar,_ " the Amazy Dayzee started to sing.

"Oh no," Goombella whispered to the rest, "It says here in the tattle log that they all have a genre and this ones is...wow I am sooo totally sleepy like, gosh darn...zzzzz!"

" _Metal under tension._

 _Beggin' you to touch and go_ ," it continued.

"Me too," Koops yawned. "I feel like I could be home right now in my nice warm...zzzzzz!"

" _Highway to the danger zone._

 _Ride into the danger zone._ "

"Oh no, I normally love this song but now I feel...zzzzz." Hotdog fell over, releasing the leash that held Flurrie.

"Oink oink oink!" she said as she rapidly approached the singing flower fiend.

" _Headin' into twilight._

 _Spreadin' out her wings tonight._

 _She got you jumpin'_ \- hey OWWOWOW! Let go you pig!"

Flurrie bit into the arm of the leathery jacket with all her might. The Dayzee jerked away but could get its arm out of her surprisingly sharp piggy teeth.

" _Pressure pushing down on me_ ," the Dayzee sang in an attempt to put the pig to rest and stay situationally relevant at the same time.

" _Pressing down on_ \- okay okay. I give! Ahhh!" The Dayzee ran from the "battle" leaving Flurrie with no experience points. It was okay though, she's just a pig.

As soon as the hypnotic influence of the Dayzee was gone, the slumbering partners started to wake up. Goombella awoke first to see Flurrie standing proudly over a shredded leather jacket.

"Flurrie..d-did you?"

"Oink," was her reply.

"Gosh darn, this is a day!"

* * *

"I got it!" Mario called as held up the Superbombbomb. Vivian flushed.

"Mario, thank you so much!"

"Squawk! Kiss already!" the bird said. Mario ignored it.

"Don't-a mention it. We'd better hang on this. After all you-a never know when you'll need a-" Mario stopped to read the fine print on the bomb, "Apocalyptic Mass Extermination Device?..." Mario frowned.

"Uh, Mario," Vivian said quickly, "The bomb has power settings. That's the max setting but it can make normal less apocalyptic mass extermination explosions too!"

"Oh well that's good too. Now let's-a go and stop that bell!"

"Isn't that in the Creepy Steeple?"

"Yes. It's-a alright. Thanks to you I know the name of the guy that's-a running around as me. One guy can only cause so much-a trouble though!"

They laughed as they exited the city gates.

 **To be continued ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Wolf in Mario's Clothing**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Created: 3/30/17 -4/2/17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario and co. belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

"Wow, this is...creepy!"

"Yeah, Koops. It's almost like that's the name of this place," Goombella said, giving him the side eye.

They stood in the dark courtyard of the Creepy Steeple. A cold wind blew and crows crowed in the distance. Strange laughter could he heard coming from inside. Flurrie squealed as she broke loose from Hotdog and sprint up the steps. She squeezed through the partially opened door.

"Flurrie!" Goombella called out, "Oh my gosh! Guys, come on!" Goombella followed the racing pig.

Hotdog shrugged and followed. "Might as well. Figured I would die young."

"Don't say that!" Koopa plead. He cautiously followed.

The front room of the Steeple was a long corridor with a colorful and beautifully designed stained glass window above. In the middle was a bridge leading to the top floors. Flurrie ran inside and circled the Crystal Star statue as Goombella caught up.

"You are quicker as a pig, girl," Goombella panted.

"Hehehehehehehehe," someone cackled as Hotdog and Koops entered.

"What's funny?" Hotdog asked. "Aside from Flurrie going crazy over there..."

"Boooo! You thought I was goooone!" the voice exclaimed. Flurrie continued to squeal in the background.

"Like, we did totally kill you back when we had our real Mario." Goombella addressed the voice in annoyance.

"You know who this is?" Koops whispered to her.

"Yes, here it is the the tattle log. Atomic-"

"Booooooooooo!" The Atomic Boo shouted, revealing itself finally.

Goombella ignored the bulbous monster's appearance. "What's going on here anyway? It's like this place reset itself, but that's shouldn't happen unless..."

"What?" Koops asked, shaking in fright. Flurrie squealed more.

"Doopliss is here. And shut it Flurrie, gosh! Hotdog, get her!"

Hotdog huffed and obeyed. "Okay, okay... Wait, is this really a Crystal Star?"

"Umm. I think if it was we would have collected it the first time. Like, the chapter is clearly not over so-"

"Booooo!" the Atomic Boo got in Goombella's face.

"We flee from this battle, get out of my face, son of a-"

"Slicks!" Doopliss called from upstairs. "You're here?"

"Mario?" Everyone, including the Boo asked.

"Ha! Uh, didn't think I'd find my trusted loyal partners here! And a pig. And a Boo. Say, where is that 'phat' chick?" Fake Mario slurred slightly.

"Flurrie? She IS the pig! And was always one, if you ask me," Goombella whispered at the end. "Get this Boo out of our way!"

"Scram!" Doopliss commanded. The Boo looked at him confusingly but obeyed."Ooh, and what a shame too! Weird how it happened."

"The bell wrung again! Didn't you hear it? And...are you drunk?"

Doopliss nervously scratched his head. "N-no! And it must have been the wind or something ringing the bell."

"But if so, we're still in danger, Mario!"

"No, no. I uh, disabled it. Yeah, that's why I'm here. Just hang on, I'll be right down."

"Please wait!" Goombella said quickly. She was unsure how cordial she should be since this clearly wasn't the real Mario, but she didn't need the imposter to know she was on to him either. "I was just wondering if you know anything about this Crystal Star statue here?"

Doopliss' eyes lit up. "The statue!...Uh, that's definitely NOT it! Leave this place now!"

"Hold on!-" she called as Doopliss retreated. Goombella stomped. "He might try something with that bell. We have to follow him!"

"But- that statue?" Koops questioned.

"Maybe it is the real Crystal Star, but if we don't stop this phony, we'll be squealing like Flurrie! Like, where is she now? And Hotdog?"

"Halfway theeeeerrrree," Hotdog screamed from the stairway. Flurrie had made a dash for it moments ago, dragging Hotdog with her.

* * *

"So this is the place where you lost your identity?" Vivian asked. Mario nodded. "Wow, it is a bit creepy. Even by my standards."

Mario and Vivian walked through the gates of the Steeple as the cold wind continued to blow.

"Umm, so what are we gonna do, Mario?" Vivian asked worriedly as they approached the door. "How do we know he's here?"

Mario took a peek inside. "He's-a here alright."

"But how do you know?"

"The level reset!"

* * *

Doopliss returned to the bell room. What should he do? If he rung it, he could turn the place into a pigsty and get away, but is that really what he wanted? How would he get out of Mario's body? What if his powers failed while sober as well? Why was the Crystal Star in its current state? Did it have to do with his control of Mario's body? Did it not react because he wasn't the real Doopliss? Or was it because he wasn't the real Mario?

 **Slam**!

A pig burst through the door dragging a Yoshi with it.

"What the- Noooooo! Oof!"

 **Ding**!

Flurrie tackled Doopliss. His cap flew off as he stumbled into the bell behind him.

"Flurrie?! What are you doing?!" Hotdog screamed.

"Yeah! What the 'mini-me' slick said!" Doopliss fussed back.

"You shut up, Mr. Not-Gonzales!" Hotdog jumped on his back in an attempt to restrain him. Doopliss shoved him aside easily. Flurrie however blindsided him again from behind, making him stumble forward. Just then, Goombella and Koops rushed in.

"Stop, right there! We know you aren't our Mario!" Goombella accused him, "And we are willing to end this now!"

"And how exactly?" Doopliss spat, picking himself off of the ground. "Don't you think I would have ditched this loser if I could, slick?"

"We'll take you down way we know best, battling. Koops, block the door!"

"Right! I mean, got it!" Koops went to the door and leaned against it.

"Where is he anyway, you phony?" Goombella casually asked.

"Who?!"

"Mario!"

"Who knows, slick? I left him here earlier and now he's gone. He probably got his self killed in the woods. You know, going along the dark dangerous trail without his dear partners!" Doopliss' words made everyone sick to their stomachs. He was right, the real Mario has been alone and defenseless the whole time.

Goombella took a deep breath. "Well...we're like, still going to fight you! Right guys?"

"Yeah!" Hotdog said, standing next to Goombella.

"Oink!" Flurrie said, marching along side them.

"A-ok!" Koops called from the door.

Doopliss crossed his arms in amusement. "Ha ha! I must be more slammed than I thought! Fighting me without fatty leading the way?"

"If by that you mean, Mario. Sure!" Goombella looked around at her friends and then Doopliss. "I guess this is it then. Like, if we game over I just want y'all to know that-"

"Someone is knocking!" Koops said all of a sudden.

"Ugh, you totally ruined my speech! Who is it?!"

"He says...it's-a me, Mario!"

 **To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Wolf in Mario's Clothing**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Created: 4/12/17 (finished) 4/24/17**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Mario belongs to Nintendo (Typo is intentional. I caught it on the last chapter and it was hilarious)**

 **Author note: I am SOOOOO sorry for the plot holes in this story related to Doopliss' name. In case no one knows, in the game, knowing his name was the key to getting Mario's body back. In my story however, I've unintentionally flip flopped between characters knowing Doopliss' name and not knowing his name. Just pretend that Mario's partners aside from Vivian don't know his name for this chapter.**

 **Also I want thank anyone still reading this fic. It's been slightly neglected compared to the others, but I've never forgotten it. This will be the conclusion to the tale, so thanks again! Actual battles and craziness ahead!**

 **Content warnings: Alcohol references**

* * *

Mario's partners were in the Creepy Steeple, ready to face off against their imposter Mario when there was knock, apparently from Mario!

"MARIO?!" Everyone gasped.

"Uh...yes-a?" Mario said from behind the door.

"Are these your friends, Mario?" a female asked from behind the door also.

"Like, what are you waiting for? Let them in, Koops!" Goombella commanded.

Doopliss continued to look towards the door white in shock. Had Mario really made it all of the way back? More importantly, did he know his name?

The door creeped open and two shadowy figures stepped in, resulting in a gasp from everyone. Mario's partners saw the shadowy Mario they'd fought before along with their old enemy Vivian. Doopliss almost wet himself. This WAS the real Mario and more concernedly Vivian, he thought. Vivian knew his name so it wasn't unreasonable to assume that Mario did too at this point. It was all downhill from here...

"Ugh! These freaks again!" Goombella said in disgust.

"Well this is just great, we got three bad guys to fight!" Hotdog added. "Crap like this should be in the last chapter, not the forth one! Right guys?" Goombella and Koops nodded. Flurrie on the other hand was very suspiciously quiet.

"Goombella? Koops? Hotdog? A pig? And...myself?" Mario asked, scratching his head.

"But Mario," Vivian whispered timidly, "I thought you expected to find your imposter here?"

"Oh yeah. But I see my-a partners have beat me to it!"

"YOUR partners? We belong with Mario!" Goombella warned them. "Like, we're not sure who the real Mario is, but it can't be either of you two. Right guys?"

"Yeah!" Hotdog answered, "Our Gonzales ain't that freak near the bell and it sure ain't the shadow freak from before!"

"BUT WHERE IS THE REAL MARIO?" Koops screamed in desperation.

"And where is-a Madam Flurrie?" Mario asked.

"She's the pig. Not that that's your business," Goombella said. "Wait, where's the other Mario?"

"Yow!" Doopliss screamed. Flurrie had caught him trying to escape and bit into his leg.

"Like, what is even going on?" Goombella asked.

"That's not Mario, this is," Vivian suddenly spoke up, pointing to the shadowy Mario. "Umm, I mean...Doopliss stole his body."

"Doopliss?" Goombella, Koops, and Hotdog said.

Doopliss felt the sweat drip from his forehead. Why didn't he change back? Actually, people had been saying his name for some time now, and he'd only realized now that it wasn't transforming him back. What gives?

"Yes. After that-a fight, I found my self in this-a place without my own body! I took the dangerous path home to search for you guys and came across Vivian along the way. She's-a with us now, by the way. So me, her and the bird-"

"Wait, the bird?" Doopliss interrupted, "You have my bird?"

"Uh, yeah? Where-a is he anyway?"

"So you are Mario?" Goombella asked carefully. "And Vivian is...good now?"

"Uh huh. You can believe me, right?" Mario tried to appeal to them with his signature jump gesture.

His partners thought for a moment. In the two minutes this Shadow Mario had been in the room, he'd seemed like Mario more than their Fake Mario ever did. Still, there was one thing, they thought.

"Okay," Goombella said suspiciously, "You do seem like the Mario we remember. But one problem. You talk!"

The room got silent as her words sunk in.

"Yeah, slick!" Doopliss piped up, "why ya talkin?"

Mario took a deep breath. "Because...That's-a something I'm willing to do for my friends! It was-a the only way!"

"Still sounds fake to me," Doopliss moaned, hopping to toss a few more red herrings their way. "I mean. Only Doopliss would do that." Doopliss covered his mouth. Dang it, he cursed himself.

Goombella shot him a brief look, not noticing the dread in his face. "No one asked you, and I disagree. Mario really would do anything for us."

"Yeah. Mario is the nicest guy I know. Nicer than THIS one," Koops said motioning towards Doopliss.

"That's what I'm talkin about! Gonzales would do it if he had to. Besides, who is Doopliss?" Hotdog asked.

"Doopliss?" Mario said.

Bam! It hit him! He felt the power drain from his body in a tingling and unpleasant sensation.

"WHAT? HOWHOWHOWHOWHOWHOWHOW!" Doopliss howled as the world started to spin wildly for him. He didn't know up from down. Left from right. Being forced from a disguise was worse than any hangover and the thought he just might hurl.

"Whoa! Fake Mario is freaking out!" Koops said.

As Doopliss flailed his arms, Flurrie ran up to him and turned around to the rest, oinking up a storm.

"What are you trying to say, Flurrie?" Mario asked.

"Oink oink oink oink oink!" Flurrie went on.

"Yo, guys," Hotdog said, "I think she's saying this one is fake!"

"It that wasn't obvious already," Goombella said, "let's take him out- I mean, wait. I'm not leader anymore. What do we do, Mario?" She turned to him expectantly.

Mario wasted no time. He approached to hysteric Doopliss and swung his hammer.

Bam! As the sound of the hammer echoed in the bell room, their boss battle started. They couldn't flee from this fight, not they wanted to.

 **Battle start!**

Now that Mario was in battle, he could finally see Vivian's moves. She had only Shade Fist and Veil, because she is the new guy after all.

"Neat moves, Vivian," Mario said. Mario looked back and noticed that his partners were keeping a safe distance from him and Vivian. "Guys, it's-a okay!"

Goombella was looking at something with a worried look. "Okay, I believe you Mario, but why is THIS in our inventory?"

The Superbombbomb. Mario didn't have time to explain its presence and he kind of wished this was the first Paper Mario game where partners couldn't rummage through the inventory system.

"What?" Hotdog asked. "It's cool. Does it do a ton of damage?"

Mario shrugged. He need to plan his first move. He'd try jumping first. Mario approached his imposter, who was still dazed looking, and bounced on him twice. Doopliss loss four points of HP and snapped out of it.

"What the? Back in a fight again? Aww no, I can't have this! I'm calling backup," Doopliss said, pulling out his futuristic cell phone. "Hello? Is this 'Nukes R Us'? Yeah, I wanna bomb a place real good..."

"What?!" everyone gasped.

"Oh, you'll be here in ten minutes? Great, bye," he hung up and looked at Mario, his face twisted in malice. Everyone found it startling to see such an expression coming from Mario's body. "You'd better get out of dodge, slick! Ha ha ha! Cause I sure ain't sticking around!"

"Stop right there!" Goombella called out. "We can beat you before it gets here!"

"Really now, babe? What's stopping me from fleeing this battle?" Doopliss challenged.

Mario thought quickly. He need to do something to keep Doopliss around long enough to defeat him, and that something was gonna have to be drastic. He pulled out the Superbombbomb from the item inventory and handed it to Goombella.

She gawked, "M-Mario? This is a bomb! We can't blow it up!"

Mario shook his head. "Use-a it on your turn. Change the dials on the side to weaken it, then-a set it to blow in ten turns! It'll lock him here."

Goombella continued to stare stupidly but regained her composure upon checking out the bomb in detail. It was very high-tech and different looking, she thought. She found the appropriate dials and set it as Mario asked. Notably she realized that ten turns was the maximum for the timer. She just hoped Mario knew what he was doing...

"Okay, like, I got it set up and stuff. Use it now?" she asked. Mario nodded. She selected the item inventory and selected the bomb, but not without tattling on it. She was still stricken by it uniqueness. "This is the Superbombbomb. It's a nasty thing designed to level entire cities, but it can also be dialed down for smaller explosions and even set on a timer. This was originally owned by Beldam, but she lost it sending Vivian to- Wait, the heck?" Goombella looked back at Vivian suspiciously. "This came from Vivian?"

Vivian pulled her hat down and stepped back a bit from the group. This was exactly what she feared. Mario jumped up immediately and nodded to Goombella.

"Uh, right. We'll talk later, sure." Goombella used the bomb. The action command for this item was simple, she had to spam the A button a bunch to fill a bar. She got "Excellent" and the bomb landed at Doopliss's toes.

"WHOA WHAT IS THIS? WHY IS IT SET TO TEN TURNS?" he shrieked.

"Because we-a gonna beat you before then! You can't flee now!"

"You dumb piece of crap! What if you don't win in ten turns? We're all screwed now!"

"Then I guess we-a better win. Bring it on!"

Doopliss scowled and swung his hammer at Mario with inhuman speed. Mario lost four points and got a bruise on his already purple face.

"Oww! Switch partners!"

Koops stepped up to attack first. He was gonna shell toss but decided to use a Dizzy Dial item instead. Visions of clocks filled Doopliss's vision before his world spun again. "I think it worked," Koops said, "but our turn is over and we didn't do any damage!"

 _Turns left: 9_

Doopliss now attempted to stomp Mario. He jumped high and aimed his boots for Mario's head. Against all odds, the attack hit anyway and Mario lost four more points.

"Dang," Koops said sadly, "Sorry I couldn't help you, Mario. I guess bosses are resistant or something.."

Mario acknowledged the apology and switched again. He brought Hotdog out.

"Wooo yeah! Just me and Gonzales again! I missed ya soooo much I-" Mario looked to him warmly but also motioned towards his arm as if he was wearing a watch. "Oooh, yeah. We only have ten minutes, hmmm! Gonna ground pound this fake. Take this!"

Hotdog pounded Doopliss, taking away five points in all.

 _Turns left: 8_

Doopliss again used the hammer. This time Mario was able to do a normal guard and he only took three points. Mario switch partners again and brought Flurrie out. She immediately had much to say.

"Oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink!-"

Mario didn't understand anything but he nodded to her to do what she wanted. Flurrie couldn't use her normal moves so she just strolled up to Doopliss and bit into arm, doing five points.

 _Turns left: 7_

"Yow! Get it off! Will I catch something? Ugh, this is so lame. I only got two moves!" Doopliss did his jumping move again but Mario was unused to dodging his own feet, so he took the four points of damage. Mario had taken 15 points of damage and had only ten hp. Doopliss still had thirty hp.

Mario scratched his head. He realized that they needed to go all out so he used Power Lift. Soon, a crosshair appeared and Mario tired to hit the up arrows to boost defense and attack power while avoiding the poison mushrooms.

In the end, he got his defense boosted by 1 and attack by 2.

Flurrie used her turn to use a Mushroom on Mario. Mario gained five points, putting him at 20 hp.

 _Turns left: 6_

Doopliss used his hammer swing at Mario. He wasn't able to guard it and took three points of damage.

"Mario, we're not doing too well. Like, we might run out of turns!" Goombella said.

Mario nodded quickly.

"I know, switching partners and stuff is wasting turns but please bring me out so I can tattle on Doopliss! I just feel like my research might reveal something we need to know!"

Mario thought about it for a moment and then complied. He used his turn to switch her out and she used her tattle on Doopliss. After matching the crosshair, she briskly leafed through the pages of her book and found the mark.

"That's Doopliss. He's a shapeshifter, and he currently has Mario's body. Max HP is 40, max Attack is 4, and Defense is 0. He lives here alone with his pet bird and he is also currently drunk and/or tripping out. It says here, he has a deathly embarrassing secret regarding Beldam. Hmm, wonder what's that all about?"

 _Turns left: 5_

When she was done with her tattle it was Doopliss's turn. He stood for a moment and didn't do anything. His face was pale and he shook a bit.

"Errg! I'm gonna be sick!" Doopliss ran off to the back stage area for a minute.

Mario and the rest just stared for a while.

"Gosh, doesn't he know we only have like, five minutes left?" Goombella complained.

Some of the audience members either left the battle stage or murmur among themselves. Finally Doopliss ran back on stage.

"Okay *pant* okay, slicks. I uh, needed a bathroom break..."

Doopliss did a drunken hammer swing which missed Mario completely.

"Let's get em, Mario!" Goombella said. Mario hammered Doopliss for six points and Goombella Headbonked for eight points in all. Doopliss now had sixteen points of health. Mario's stat boosts wore off.

 _Turns left: 4_

Doopliss was too sick and dazed to try to fight so he used and item. He pulled out of his pocket a Ultra Shroom and healed himself in fifty points of overkill.

Mario and friends gaped.

"Gosh darn! I hate this freak!" Goombella growled.

Mario thought long and hard again. He swapped Goombella for Vivian.

"Omg, her?" Goombella gasped.

"Yeah, Gonzales, her?" Hotdog questioned.

"Uh, what they said?" Koops added.

"I'll uh...I will do my best, Mario," Vivian said meekly.

Mario smiled warmly, beckoning her to step up and do a move. Vivian did her Shade fist. She got the action command down and it did four points and lit Doopliss's pants on fire.

"Whoa, this Doopliss punk must be a liar!" Hotdog teased.

"So immature..." Goombella muttered.

"I don't know. That is kind of cool," Koops said.

"You really think so?" Vivian blushed.

"Heh heh, uh yeah?"

"Guys enough, focus!" Goombella said. "Wait, here is Flurrie again?"

Mario looked around a bit and did an 'I don't know' gesture.

 _Turns left: 3_

"AAAAHHHH I'M ON FIRE!" Doopliss cried as she scooted his rear on the ground to put out the fire. The audience went wild, giving Mario a lot of star power back. Once the fire was out, a hole was burnt through his pants, showing his underwear. There was also a few whistles from the audience.

"What are y'all laughing at, slicks? Oh..."

Red in embarrassment, Doopliss did a jump on Mario, making sure to face the audience while doing it. Afterwards, he glanced at his watch. It had been nine minutes!

"Looks like times up, slicks! Ha ha!" Doopliss snarled. The audience booed him and he did a rude hand gesture back. Mario and his patterns huddled up.

"Mario!" Goombella began, "This is a FAIL! We have turns left but not time left!"

"Do you remember what your-a tattle said?" Mario asked.

"Ooh ooh! I do!" Hotdog piped up. "Umm. Doopliss is a jerk and uh, he has a secret!"

Koops started. "Oh, I see where you're going. We have to exploit that, right?"

Mario nodded.

Goombella shook her head. "Okay...one problem. Like, we don't know that secret!"

Mario looked to Vivian, which in turn made everyone look to her. She flushed from the attention.

"W-what guys?"

"Do you know the secret?" Goombella asked sternly.

"M-maybe?"

"Omg, tell us now!"

"Goombella," Koops scolded, "she's a friend now. Vivian, is it a really bad secret?" His tone was soft, which made Vivian feel comfortable again.

"Uh well. Yeah. For him at least. It's just that if I tell, Beldam will really really want me dead. I'm sorry, I'm just so scared!"

"We're here for you, right Mario?" Mario nodded to Koops statement. "Right guys?" Koops looked to the Hotdog and Goombella.

"Yeah, I guess so. That was soooo cool, I mean HOT when you lit Doopliss's butt on fire!" Hotdog remarked in childish wonder.

"I guess so too," Goombella said defeatedly. "Knock em out, sister!"

Just then the sound of a helicopter was heard. An attack helicopter hovered over the Creepy Steeple, shining is light down on the structure. A grizzled Bob-omb wearing a Russian hat leaned out of the side and yelled through a megaphone right behind the stained glass window.

"GREETINGS! THIS IS 'NUKES R US', COMRADE! YOU ORDER NUKE HERE? YES OR NO?"

"YESSS!" shouted Doopliss. "I mean, NOOOOOO I'M STILL IN HERE!"

"WHAT? WE CANNOT HERE COMRADE'S ANWSER. WE ENTER BUILDING, OKAY?"

Doopliss's further shrieks were ignored as the helicopter was apparently landing someone nearby.

"This-a is a our chance! Vivian, go!" Mario commanded.

Vivian approached Doopliss and instead of attacking, she whispered something in his ear. She was whispering for a while and Doopliss's face grew paler and paler the longer she spoke. Finally, she was done and returned to Mario and the crew.

"Screw this. Screw the world! I'm done. Screw it all." Doopliss said on the brink of tears. He pulled out a whiskey bottle and downed the whole thing. Then fell over and all of his experience points spilled out as the audience clapped.

Suddenly there was a flash of light filling the whole room and the ringing of the bell could be heard in distance. Everyone was too shocked to move or run and too surprised to speak. In a second it was all over. Mario, in his normal body stood next to his partners and Doopliss, now in his true form was laying on the ground knocked out.

"We did it!" Goombella cheered. "Vivian, what did you say?"

She smiled slyly. "Oh...just some...stuff. You know, stuff you wouldn't want people to know...especially if this guy likes older women..."

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"And what exactly is wrong with that?!" Flurrie said offendedly. Everyone gasped at the sight of her.

"Flurrie, you're back! What happened?"

She casually put her hand to her hip. "I excused my self to find that little bird that I kelp hearing about. I thought about that tattle of yours dear, and I figured that I'd be able to get the info out of it. You know how they say it in show biz, the walls have ears. Or pet birds. Anyway, here he is."

Flurrie opened the back stage door and the bird flew in.

"Squawk! Master master!" It said as it landed next to Doopliss's body. "Mario got you good! Squawk!"

"Well at least we know that Twilight Town should be okay again. I'm gonna miss the piggy you!" Goombella shot her an annoyed glance.

"Yeah but I'm gonna miss that sports car I stole when we were buying that booze or whatever!" Hotdog whined. Mario and Vivian looked at him weird.

"Oh yeah," Goombella muttered, "we have a LOT to tell you guys about our adventures with the fake you. It's a long story!"

Soon, they made it down stairs to see the Ruby Crystal Star waiting for them where the statue once was. It glow made the dark downstairs area glow a warm pink color.

Goombella took special attention to it. "So, this was it! Hmm..wonder why it revealed it's self now?

"Cuz we've been running around with a manic this whole time and not Gonzales? Ooh pretty!" Hotdog said, admiring the glow.

Mario jumped up for joy and was about to grab the star when he noticed Vivian trailing behind. He beckoned her and she stayed put.

"I'm not sure, Mario," she said wearily, "are you sure you want me around?"

"Of course, girl!" Goombella said. "I was like, suspicious and stuff at first but if you're willing to risk Beldam's punishment to help us out, you have to be genuine." Everyone else agreed.

"Yeah, It'll be fun. Mario is a great guy, come on!" Koops said.

Vivian smiled and approached the others. Just when Mario was about to grab the star, there was a harsh rap on the Steeple doors.

"SORRY FOR DELAY, COMRADES. YOU WANT NUKE NOW? NUKE ON STANDBY. JUST SAY THE WORD, COMRADE!"

"NOOOOO!" everyone screamed.

"Squawk! Yes!" Doopliss's bird said. It had just flew down from the bell room and was perched on the upper railings.

"You little-" Goombella started.

"YES COMRADE? OKAY DEPLOYING NUKE IN 10...9..."

Mario hurried up and grabbed the Crystal Star, ending the chapter. Mario and friends would go on many more zany adventures on the quest for the Crystal Stars, but the events of this chapter would never be forgotten.

 **The end.**

 **Author note: YAYY happy ending! We finally got a battle and it was fun to write. Hope you enjoyed the journey and more fics related to Paper Mario may be on the way. Peace!**


End file.
